The master in the kitchen
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Sir Integra está sola en la mansión Ni rastro de Walter; ni de Pip y sus mercenarios; ni de Seras. Sin mucho ánimo, se aventura a cocinar su propia comida. ¿Qué demonios hace Alucard en la cocina?


Hellsing es propiedad intelectual de Kouta Hirano. Fanfiction creado con la mera intención de entretenerme, y, de paso, sacarles una sonrisa.

**THE MASTER IN THE KITCHEN**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

Sir Integra Hellsing, una mujer de puño de hierro, una mujer poderosa.

Aquella tarde, Sir Integra estaba al tope con las pilas de documentos acumuladas en su escritorio; esperando con paciencia su turno para ser aprobados con una firma y sello; pero la dama estaba ya cansada de ellos, y de no ser por el autocontrol que había heredado de su familia, ya los hubiera mandado a la basura. Pero, por lo menos, cierto vampiro vestido ostentosamente de rojo sangre no se había aparecido en su oficina para molestarla.

Integra estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y su estómago le recordó que era humana.

—¡Walter! —llamó, pero su leal mayordomo no apareció de inmediato, como era su costumbre.

—¡Walter! —repitió. Nada, ¿en donde se habría metido ese hombre?

Sir Integra se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta de su despacho.

Lamansión estaba totalmente vacía. Recorrió los pasillos pero siquiera encontró una sombra; ni rastro de la alegre Draculina; ni de los ruidosos mercenarios, ni de Walter…ni de Alucard.

Suspiró con hastío, en fin, tenía que ser ella quien cumpliera la _misión_.

Sir Integra era una habilidosa mujer en muchos sentidos; una excelente francotiradora, una esgrimista sin igual, una líder nata (no por nada se había convertido en la cabeza de la Organización Hellsing con solo doce años y logrado imponerse entre los nobles machistas y tradicionalistas que la rodeaban); tenía una habilidad de intuición que podía competir con la de Alucard, pero como nadie es perfecto…era una cocinera fatal.

Entró a la oscura cocina y encendió las luces. Buscó algo comestible en la nevera. Pero solo había ingredientes inconexos, nada más. ¿Desde cuando Walter no dejaba comida hecha? Bueno, no lo sabía; casi nunca se aventuraba a entrar en los dominios del mayordomo.

—Hola, ama —dijo una voz tras de ella.

—¡¿ALUCARD?! — gritó Sir Integra. Del susto, se había pegado un salto, el vampiro estaba recostado en la encimera, justo al lado del microondas, sin su sombrero de alas anchas ni sus lentes; la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras bebía de una bolsa de sangre. Integra intentó darle una mirada de reproche, pero…esa pose era bastante atractiva en el Nosferatu. Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo espantar a una mosca molesta. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

—¿Qué hace aquí, ama? —preguntó Alucard.

—¿Tengo que darte explicaciones, vampiro? —respondió ella, irritada— _Go away, Alucard*_!

El vampiro sonrió pero no se fue. Para él, que Integra tuviese que cocinar, le resultaba un espectáculo divertido; siempre y cuando su ama no terminase incendiando la mansión.

A Integra le incomodaba la presencia del vampiro, sabedora de sus frases mordaces y su eterno hábito de molestarla. Intentó verlo como parte del mobiliario… una molesta y ¿atractiva? parte del mobiliario. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento.

Buscó en la alacena los ingredientes que necesitaba; no creía que preparar un puré de papas y un pequeño pastel de carne y riñones fuera algo de otro mundo…

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Alucard, deja de quedarte ahí parado y ayúdame, con un demonio!

Había un extraño olor en la cocina,… el olor de cuándo las papas se queman.

Alucard aguantó una carcajada y sacó la olla del fuego.

—¿No le parece, ama, que es mejor poner a hervir el agua y luego echar las papas y no al revés? —Era evidente el sarcasmo en su voz.

—No te he pedido tu opinión, sirviente, vete. ¡Pero ya!— Sir Integra se oía molesta.

—En mis tiempos de Conde, las mujeres sabían co…

—Pues lo siento "_Conde_" —siseó la joven. Le estaba saliendo una venita en la sien—, pero eso fue hace muchos siglos.

—Tiene razón, ama —concedió Alucard. Suspiró teatralmente—. Ya no se hacen mujeres como antes.

De algún lugar salió un cuchillo de cocina volando directamente a la cara del vampiro quien se limitó a sonreír con malicia.

Sir Integra bufó y le dio la espalda al Nosferatu; pero sentía sus ojos carmesíes clavados en su nuca.

_«Supongo que tiene razón. Debo poner a hervir el agua y luego echar las papas.»_ pensó la _Baronesa*_, aunque odiara tener que darle la razón a su sirviente, debía que admitir que, esa vez, él tenía razón.

—Se lo dije, ama —susurró el vampiro.

—Yo no soy como Seras para que entres en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué no eres tan sumiso como Victoria, Alucard? —inquirió.

—Porque yo no soy ella. ¿No es obvio, ama? —le respondió el vampiro.

Integra no volvió a rebatir. Se concentró en un libro de cocina que, misteriosamente, estaba en una alacena _Página 30, pastel de carne y riñones_.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Bueno, no se ve tan mal —susurró Integra.

Pero la verdad lo decía para darse ánimos a sí misma; el libro de cocina ilustraba un esponjoso pastel de carne y riñones, el suyo parecía una pelota aplastada por una rueda; el libro decía que debía tener un suave olor a especias, el de ella olía extraño… y el puré de papas… esa, era otra historia; no era la mezcla heterogénea de papas, mantequilla y leche, sino todo lo contrario.

Definitivamente a Sir Integra le daba fatal la cocina, podía dirigir un ejército contra los vampiros…pero no podía con una simple comida.

—_«De verdad tengo que pedirle a Walter que me enseñe a cocinar» —_pensó.

—O que le deje preparada la comida —intervino el vampiro, acercándose a ella.

—¡Te dije que no entraras en mi men…!

—Pero si lo ha dicho en voz alta —se defendió el Nosferatu—. Vaya —susurró al ver lo que su ama había preparado—, por primera vez en más de quinientos años me dan ganas de comer lo que prepara un humano; pero temo que si me como esto —señaló el extraño puré de papas—, moriré de verdad.

Mientras que el vampiro estaba sumamente divertido, su ama tenía un acceso de jaqueca.

—¡ALUCARD! —gritó Sir Integra, ofendida.

Alucard no hizo caso al grito de su ama; hizo una reverencia con elegancia y extendió su mano enguantada hacia ella.

—Sígame por favor, ama —le dijo con voz ronca, varonil.

Los orbes zafiro de la Baronesa se cubrieron de sorpresa.

—No —negó con un gesto—, yo misma a llevaré mi comida al comedor.

—Por favor, ama —pidió con suavidad el vampiro.

Sir Integra terminó por ceder y tomó la mano de su sirviente, él con elegancia, la condujo del brazo hasta el comedor que estaba a oscuras.

Si antes Sir Integra estaba sorprendida, cuándo el Nosferatu la guió a oscuras y la sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, la expresión de su rostro no se podía definir.

Alucard había encendido las luces del salón y, ante los ojos de Integra, aparecieron una exquisita variedad de platillos, entre ellos pudo reconocer algunos platillos Transilvanos.

—¿Lo has hecho tú, Alucard? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada por la sorpresa.

—_Yes, my master_ —respondió el aludido sin dejar su tarea de encender las velas de un candelabro y destapar una fina botella de vino—. Aunque llevo siglos sin probar la comida humana, aún no he olvidado cómo preparar los platillos que me gustaban cuando era humano.

_«¿Una cena romántica?»_ . Pensaba Integra mientras veía a Alucard tomar asiento _«¿Una cena romántica de Alucard? ¿Es posible que Alucard me vea más allá que como su ama?»_

Integra se sobresaltó de solo imaginarlo. No podía ser que el mordaz Rey de los No Muertos tuviera sentimientos románticos hacia ella. ¿O si? Ella sabía que a la única mujer por la que él había sentido algo se llamaba Mina Harker y de eso ya hacía más de un siglo. ¿Acaso ya la había olvidado? Incluso había que él convirtió en vampiresa a Seras Victoria y que había desarrollado sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Acaso estaba equivocada?

Miró de reojo al vampiro, pero él estaba más ocupado en servirle una copa de vino que en adentrarse en sus pensamientos. Suspiró.

—¿Ama?-Sir Integra lo miró— ¿No va a comer?

La joven líder de los Hellsing se sirvió un poco. La comida estaba deliciosa; se preguntaba cómo demonios ese hombre de las sombras podía cocinar tan bien.

—Está deliciosa, Alucard, gracias —concedió a modo de agradecimiento cuando terminó de comer y tomaba con suavidad la copa de vino.

—De nada, ama, es un placer servirle —respondió el vampiro.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? — preguntó Sir Integra antes de sorber un poco de vino con elegancia.

Una sonrisa lobuna surgió en los labios del conde antes de contestar divertido.

—Es sencillo, ama. Simplemente no quería que usted muera tan joven envenenada por su propia comida.

Sir Integra escupió con estruendo el vino que estaba bebiendo.

Un grito de ira se escuchó en toda la mansión Hellsing.

**-¡ALUCARD!**

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Este fanfic ha rondado por mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, Alucard es un experto en muchas cosas, especialmente el lo frío, sarcástico, frentero… él ocupa mi _"Top Two"_ de personajes favoritos de anime/manga detrás de Saito Hajime, de la serie _"Rurouni Kenshin"_

Soy buena estudiante, y me gusta mucho escribir, pero como cocinera soy _Ho-rri-ble_. Y mi hermano mayor no pierde oportunidad de recordarme que algún día voy a terminar envenenando a alguien con mi comida; de ahí la inspiración para este Fanfic.

Espero que les haya gustado, para serles sincera, los Fanfics de humor no me dan muy bien, soy la _"Lady Drama"_; de verdad espero no decepcionarles.

**Muchas gracias** a los chicos del _**"Grupo Hellsing"**_ en el facebook por prestarme la imagen para el Fanfic.

***Go Away, Alucard!:** Literalmente ¡Lárgate de aquí, Alucard!

***Baronesa:** La traducción más aproximada del título de "_Sir Integra_" sería "_Baronesa_"

**»**Que Alucard supiera cocinar es una pequeña referencia a Drácula, quien, según los relatos de Jonathan Harker, era un cocinero excelente.

**Viernes, 05 de abril del 2013.**

**Revisión: **le tengo muchísimo afecto a este fic, por ser de los primeros que he escrito en humor y por ser el primero en el _fandom_ de Hellsing.

Pido disculpas a los que seguís _Eternidad_ y _Entrevista_. Ambos permanecen en _hiatus_, por lo menos durante este mes, pero serán re subidos los primeros capítulos corregidos. Os pido paciencia.

**Alis Volat Propris.**

**Sábado, 07 de septiembre de 2013**


End file.
